Younger than us?
by raul.sungsoo12
Summary: [FIN/TBC] Bagaimana caranya mereka wanita-wanita cantik tapi masih sendiri menyukai pria—atau lelaki?—di bawah umur mereka?/ "siapa namamu?" / —kenapa! / "kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan ku?" / Gila! Kita akan mengikuti mereka! / "s-s—sekolah?" / "kalian dari sekolah mana? sudah pulang?" / ChanBaek . KaiSoo . HunHan . Warn! GS. rating bisa berubah :D . Happy Reading :)


**Younger than us?**

**By. raul . sungsoo12**

Cast **:**

**Baekhyun . Kyungsoo . Luhan**

**Chanyeol . Jongin . Sehun**

Pair **:**

**ChanBaek . KaiSoo . HunHan**

Genre** : **

**Romance, **_**fluff, **_**Humor(?)**

Rate** : **

**T (mungkin bisa berubah *evil laugh*)**

Disclaimer** : Mereka bukan punya saya**

**Warn! GS! AU! Typo(s), OOC, absurd(sangat), etc.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana caranya mereka wanita-wanita cantik tapi masih sendiri menyukai pria—**_**atau lelaki?**_**—di bawah umur mereka?/ "siapa namamu?" / —kenapa?! / "kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan ku?" / Gila! Kita akan mengikuti mereka?! / "s-s—sekolah?" / "kalian dari sekolah mana? sudah pulang?" /**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

—_krriingg!_

Alarm berbunyi membangunkan satu diantara tiga orang _yeoja _yang sedang berbaring nista diatas kasur _queen size_ disana. Satu orang wanita mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan lensa matanya untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Ia bangun dan terduduk di ranjang yang masih menyisakan dua orang wanita yang tertidur layaknya seorang lelaki, lihatlah keadaannya. Dia berada di pinggir sebelah kanan dan dua orang wanita di sebelahnya tertidur dengan posisi**—**_astaga _jangan harap kalian bisa membayangkan keadaanya karena dia juga berharap mereka berdua adalah orang asing yang berada di kamarnya alih-alih mereka adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"aih, mereka belum bangun?" _yeoja _itu—Kyungsoo—yang masih menggunakan _bathrobe _berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"baekhyun! luhan!"

"..."

"ayolah hari ini kita akan ada _deadline_ _girls_!"

"..."

"astaga! bangun para pemalas atau ku siram kalian!"

—_**krik..krik..krik..**_

Uh-oh lihatlah tanduk dan wajah yang memerah menghiasi paras cantik wanita itu**—**_gezz_ dia geram, sudah habis kesabarannya, kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi, untuk apa? jawabannya adalah untuk mengambil se-ganyung**—**_atau se-ember?_**—**air dari sana. Persetan dengan ranjangnya yang nanti akan basah karena air ini.

"baekhyuni-_ie_, luhan-_ie_.. ku hitung satu-dua-tiga kalian belum bangun akan kusiram kalian"

Kyungsoo tahu mereka mendengarnya dan dia juga tahu mereka sudah bangun, tetapi mereka hanya malas untuk hanya beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"satu.."

"..."

"dua..—aku peringatkan aku tidak bercanda"

Hanya semilir angin membawa ucapannya jauh dari sana.

"dua setengah.."

Kyungsoo siap-siap mengangkat gayungnya dan "ti**—**"

"oke-oke.. _calm down _kyung-_ie _aku bangun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan hanya di balas dengusan oleh baekhyun, sekejap kemudia kyungsoo men-_deathglare_ wanita yang memang sangat-susah-sekali untuk bangun.

"luhan-_ie _aku masih membawa air disini.."

"..."

"lu—"

"**satu jam** lagi kyung"

_**What**_

_**the**_

_**Fuck!**_

"_ne_?! Luhan kau itu wanita dan astaga kau tau kita masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan kau masih ingin tidur satu jam lagi?! **—**_demi tuhan_! tidak ingatkah kau perjuangan kita selama dua tahun lalu kita memperjuangkan semua ini demi hidup dan mati kita, demi orang tua kita demi _bla..bla..bla..._"

"_fine_! Aku bangun! ish nenek kau sangat berisik!"

"Yak!"

Kita tinggalkan pagi yang berisik disini.

.

.

* * *

~o(`B.K.L`)o~

* * *

.

.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Suara tiga _highheels_ itu menggema di kantor yang sudah cukup ramai itu. Banyak diantaranya pria-pria disana bersiul menggoda kearah mereka karena, _well _tiga wanita cantik itu berjalan berbarengan dengan baju kantor yang sudah di rombak sana-sini. Dari mulai rok yang _**sepuluh centimeter **_diatas paha dan oh, lihatlah kemeja yang mereka gunakan berwarna gelap dengan dua kancing teratas yang di biarkan tidak di kaitkan pada tempatnya dan _blezer _yang mereka gunakan _sedikit_nya dapat membantu menutupi kulit mulus mereka walaupun _blezer _yang mereka gunakan sangat ketat dan pas di badan sintal mereka.

mereka**—**baekhyun, kyungsoo, luhan—sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu di kantor mereka ini, dan selagi tidak ada yang melarang mereka berpakaian seperti itu _why not? _Bahkan mereka tidak mendapatkan komplain apapun dari boss mereka.

Mereka melenggangkan kaki yang di balut dengan _high heels _yang kurang lebih berkisar tujuh _centimeter _itu kearah ruangan para _staff_ kantor yang lainnya.

"kita harus bersiap-siap _girls_ hari ini akan melelahkan" ucap baekhyun

"_hana, dul, set—_"

"_Fighting_!"

.

..

.

Suasana kantor sudah lenggang. dan tidak tau kenapa mereka yang bekerja lambat atau teman-teman di kantor mereka yang cepat sehingga hanya menyisakan tiga wanita cantik kita ini di kantor dan masih menyelesaikan setumpuk map-map yang berisikan kenaikan-penurunan dan segala ini-itu _tetek bengek _tentang perusahaan tempat yang menanungi mereka ini. Dan dasarnya mereka sangat santai, sudah larut begini pun mereka masih santai, _toh _siapa pula yang akan mengkhawatirkan wanita usia 24 tahun seperti mereka yang sudah dewasa—_mungkin_—oh ayolah orang tua mereka bahkan menyuruh mereka untuk mandiri.

"_guys_.. aku lapar" luhan melonggokkan kepalanya ke balik meja dua sahabatnya dan membuat raut muka se-memelas mungkin.

"_nado_.." sahut baekhyun dan kyungsoo berbarengan

"makannya kita cepat selesaikan ini dan kita makan bersama diluar bagaimana?" saran kyungsoo dan di angguki dengan semangat oleh dua sahabantnya.

.

_Tik-tok-tik-tok_

Sudah sekitar 20 menit berlalu sejak tadi mereka membicarakan makan malam yang mereka rencanakan, dan belum ada tanda-tanda satu diantara mereka bertiga yang menampakkan _sudah selesai _dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Luhan sudah menguap beberapakali, ditambah dengan baekhyun yang sudah berapa kali bulak-balik hanya untuk mengambil kopi, hanya kyungsoo yang anteng dengan pekerjaannya.

"HUWAAA AKU BISA GILA!"

"—_sstt _selesaikan segera luhan-_ah_, suaramu sampai terdengar keluar" ucap baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruang mereka(lagi) untuk mengambil kopi lagi—_mungkin_?

.

10.17 p.m

_**Buk!**_

"aku selesai! huwaaa _heaven~_" kyungsoo merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk dan berkutat dengan map-map itu.

"aku juga, ayo pulang!"

"_hiks huuaaaa _kalian mau meninggalkanku?!" jerit luhan frustasi. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mendelik heran

"kau belum selesai?" tukas baekhyun

"belum, tunggu aku _ne_, _bbuing~ bbuing~_"

"yaiks menjijikan, tidak perlu melakukan _aegyo _kau pasti akan kami tunggu, cepatlah!" luhan cemberut dan mem-_poutkan _bibirnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"sini aku bantu lulu.."

"_gomawo _kyung-_ie_.." luhan tersenyum manis kearah kyungsoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah baekhyun yang bersedekap seperti boss di hadapan mereka.

"dasar rusa cina"

.

..

.

"_finally done, lets go home girls_.." kyungsoo langsung mengandeng tasnya sedangkan luhan membereskan mejanya. Baekhyun dia sudah di ambang pintu sedari tadi.

"eh? bukannya kita akan makan di luar?"

"uh—benarkah?" ucap kyungsoo ling-lung

baekhyun memutar bola matanya "kau mulai pelupa _princess soo_, ayolah aku sudah sangat lapar"

.

"kalian mau makan apa?" tanya luhan

"aku ingin yang hangat-hangat, kita akan ke restoran?"

"j-jangan! ini akhir bulan uangku sedikit lagi, kita cari kedai makanan murah yang masih buka saja _otte_?"

"_arraseo_, ayo"

Untuk informasi, mereka bertiga tinggal serumah sejak tiga tahun lalu, dan kendaraan yang mereka punya satu-satunya hanya mobil baekhyun dan mereka harus patungan untuk membeli bensin—_itung-itung ngirit lah_

.

.

—_ckittt_

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kedai kecil yang untungnya masih buka mengingat ini sudah sangat larut malam. Mereka memasuki kedai itu dan memesan makanan. Dan beruntung disana masih banyak orang dan tidak semuanya lelaki, kalau lelaki semua bisa celaka mereka mengingat pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan.

Seorang pelayang menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan membawa sebuah menu dan minuman hangat "mau pesan apa nona-nona?"

Luhan terperangah, suaranya lembut, wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi. Mahluk seperti ini ada di sebuah kedai kecil seperti ini? Uh.. dia sangat mempesona walaupun dominan wajah datar yang di perlihatkannya.

"aku pesan _galbitang_, _agassi_"—kyungsoo

"aku _samgytang, _ayamnya yang banyak _ne _hehehe"—baekhyun

"siapa namamu?" semuanya mengarahkan atensinya kearah luhan yang malah tersenyum **sangat **lebar dengan mata _banjjak-banjjak_ khasnya berbinar menatap pelayan yang keheranan dengan ucapan luhan.

"_ne_?"

"siapa namamu?" ulang luhan

"lu kau gila?!" baekhyun memukul lengan luhan pelan "jangan hiraukan dia _agassi_, pesanan dia samakan saja denganku oke, dan kita semua memesan teh _daechu _saja. Terimakasih"

"satu _galbitang_, dua _samgytang_, dan tiga teh _daechu_. Silahkan tunggu sebentar"

"_ne_.."

Pelayan itu tersenyum simpul kearah luhan sebelum meninggalkan meja ketiga wanita itu.

"_aigoo! aigoo! _Demi tuhan! dia tersenyum kepadaku baekhyunnn" baekhyun mendelik dan menyentil dahi luhan dengan tangan lentiknya. Membiarkan luhan mem-_pout_kan bibirnya dan seketika langsung tersenyum tidak jelas.

"siapa namanya ya.. _ah_—dia sangat tampan" racau luhan yang selalu mengikuti arah pelayan itu yang sedang berkeliling melayani pengunjung lain.

"dia sudah gila"

.

.

Setelah limabelas menit menunggu, seorang pelayan yang berbeda—_padahal luhan menginginkan pelayan yang tadi_—membawakan pesanan mereka. Dia juga tinggi, tampan tapi kulitnya berbeda. _ah.._luhan sudah terhipnotis dengan pelayan tadi.

Dan tiga orang wanita itu terheran-heran, apakah kedai ini membayar mereka mahal? Oh—_hell_ lihat mereka, dari semua pelayan—_kira-kira enam pelayan kalau baekhyun tidak salah hitung—_mereka memiliki paras yang tidak di ragukan, sangat tampan dan semuanya tinggi. Apakah boss mereka adalah Lee Minho? melihat para pelayan-pelayan disini membuat mereka berfikit untuk mengetahui boss mereka. Dari mana datangnya pelayan-pelayan tampan di kedai kecil begini?

"silahkan dinikmati.."

Kyungsoo merona, senyuman pelayan itu, tingginya, wajahnya dan kulitnya yang sangat_ err.._—_sexy _membuat dia terpesona juga. Apalagi dia memberikan senyuman yang membuat pipinya terasa memanas. Hentikan ide gila kyungsoo untuk menanyakan namanya juga seperti luhan tadi. _ohh_.. dia sangat malu dan dia tidak se-_frontal_ luhan.

"kalian ini kenapa? katanya lapar, ayo cepat makan!" sungut baekhyun seperti ibu-ibu galak yang menyuruh anak-anaknya makan.

"_ne eomma_.."

"ish!"

Mereka makan dengan khidmat—_sebenarnya hanya baekhyun_—menyisakan tiga mangkuk yang bersih tanpa sisa. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan dompetnya "kalian langsung saja ke mobil, aku yang membayar ini semua"

"woahh _jinjja_?"

"_ne_.. hitung-hitung men-traktir kalian"

"_huh_.. karena murah saja kau men-traktir kami _ne _kyung?"

"hu-um!" angguk kyungsoo

"hehehehe.. sudah sudah sana"

Mereka berpisah di dekat pintu masuk, baekhyun melenggangkan kakinya kearah kasir.

"meja duabelas, semuanya jadi berapa" tanya baekhyun sambil mengecek uangnya.

"semuanya 2500 won"

Dengan gerakan seperti ada efek _slow motion_ baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah sang kasir, "i-ini.." dengan tangan yang gemetar baekhyun menyerahkan uangnya, sang kasir membalasnya dengan senyuman—_atau cengiran?_—lebar.

"terimakasih nona, silahkan kunjungi kedai kami lagi"

"_n-ne_"—_dengan senang hati!_

Dengan berjalan cepat keluar baekhyun mendekati sahabatnya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil keras mengakibatkan dua orang wanita yang sebelumnya telah masuk kealam mimpi terperanjat kaget.

"yak! kau ini kenapa?!"

"i-itu.."

"i-itu apa?" kyungsoo dan luhan jadi khawatir dengan ekspresi baekhyun yang pucat pasi, apalagi wanita itu memegangi dadanya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal seperti sudah berlari dua kilometer jauhnya. Padahal jarak pintu kedai dan mobil mereka lima meterpun tidak sampai.

"a-ada.._hahh—hahh.._"

"ada apa? **kenapa?!**"

"adakasirtampanyangtersenyumlebarkearahku"

—_**gubrak**_

Kyungsoo dan luhan menepuk dahinya bersamaan, dia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan _rap _dadakan ala byun baekhyun tadi. yang tidak bisa dimengerti adalah hanya karena seorang kasir dia seperti melihat hantu begini?!

"Gila!"

Ingatkan kyungsoo dan luhan bahwa mereka juga sama gilanya dengan baekhyun karena seorang pelayan.

.

.

* * *

~o(`C.J.S`)o~

* * *

.

.

Pagi kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya, karena _see_? Dua sahabatnya sudah duduk anteng di meja makan dengan tangan yang bersedekap di atas meja. Hari ini hari selasa dan mereka libur—_berterimakasihlah pada malaikat yang merasuki boss mereka_—jarang-jarang mereka mendapat libur di tengah padatnya urusan perusahaan.

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan melamun. Mereka memikirkan seseorang yang berbeda tetapi berada di tempat yang sama.

"kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan ku?"

Kyungsoo dan luhan serempak mengangguk "hey bangaimana kalau kita mencari tahu tentang mereka?"

"maksudmu?" kyungsoo terheran-heran

"Gila! Maksud mu kita akan mengikuti mereka?!" luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya protes padahal dalam hati '_tunggu apa lagi ayo kita pergi!_'

baekhyun membenarkan duduknya yang terasa tidak nyaman sebelum berbicara "ehm.. ya begitulah, kalau kalian tidak mau tidak apa-apa sih"

"KAMI MAU!"

Seringaian tercetak di wajah cantik mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian yang _casual _tidak _sexy _dan tidak dengan dandanan yang menor. Kalau di lihat lihat mereka seperti remaja berusia belasan tahun.

Lihatlah **baekhyun** memakai baju dan _hot pants _berwarna kuning dengan rambut yang di kuncir satu tinggi. Ia memakai _sneakers _yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya, membuat baekhyun terasa lebih muda dan ceria dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya. Lalu, **luhan **memakai rok mini—tapi tidak terlalu ketat—berwarna hijau toska dengan baju putih polos yang di masukkan dalam roknya, dan _wedges_ berwarna sama seperti roknya. Rambutnya ia kepang menyamping menambah kesan cantik dalam diri luhan. Dan yang terakhir adalah **kyungsoo**, ia memakai _dress _selutut berwarna _baby blue_, dengan tampil sederhana, kyungsoo juga hanya memakai _flat shoe _berwarna putih dan rambut hitamnya yang ia gerai. Mereka sempurna.

.

.

.

Mereka mendatangi kedai kemarin, dan apa yang mereka lihat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mereka lihat kemarin malam. Kedai ini kedai kemarin yang mereka kunjungi _kan_? Tempatnya masih sama, alamatnya masih sama, dan baekhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali kedai ini. Karena kedai ini sama persis dengan kedai yang kemarin mereka datangi. _**tapi**_**.. **apa ini? Semua pelayangnya sudah _tua_? Apakah mereka ber-_evolusi _dalam semalam? Argh!

Dengan rasa penasarannya yang sangat kuat, baekhyun memasuki kedai itu dan menuju kasirnya, kyungsoo dan luhan mengikutinya di belakang. Dan—_hell_ itu bukan si-kasir-tampan-yang-tersenyum-lebar-kearah-_nya_ kemarin. Disana hanya ada seorang bibi yang memakai celemek yang mengantung di lehernya.

"_annyeonghasimnikka ahjumma_.." sapa baekhyun ramah

"oh, _annyeong agassi_.."

"maaf _ahjumma _tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"silahkan anak muda"

"e-em kenapa disini semuanya berubah—_eh_ maksudku kemarin malam aku kemari bersama kedua sahabatku (kyungsoo dan luhan melambaikan tangannya) dan disini _hmm.._ bagaimana ya, disni semua pelayannya masih muda dan tampan-tampan, tapi kenapa sekarang?" jelas baekhyun, sang _ahjumma _tersenyum simpul kearah mereka bertiga "mereka memang bekerja disini anak muda, tapi hanya bekerja di waktu malam hari"

Sang _ahjumma _tersenyum lagi dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang tersedia disana.

"nah, silahkan ke sekolah ini kalian akan bertemu mereka"

Raut wajah ketiga wanita itu seketika berubah keruh "s-s—sekolah?"

.

.

* * *

~o(`CB. JK. SL`)o~

* * *

.

.

_/_—_Dong-ah High School_—_/_

Terpang-pang jelas dimata baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan sebuah nama sekolah dan demi tuhan—_high school! _

Mereka menunggu di luar mobil baekhyun, mengecek satu persatu siswa-siswa yang keluar dari sekolah itu mengabaikan siswa-siswa yang bersiul kurang ajar kearah mereka. Dan berharap-harap cemas bahwa pelayan dan kasir yang mereka lihat bukan siswa _high school_ manapun di korea ini. Bisa mati mereka menyukai seorang yang lebih muda dari mereka atau—_**berondong**_**?**—mimpi apa mereka akan menyukai pria—_atau lelaki?_—yang _astaga_ bisa di jelaskan _lebih muda enam tahun dari mereka_.

Enam. Tahun. Lebih. Muda.

**Lebih **

**Muda**

—**_Enam_**_** tahun**_

Tiba-tiba semilir angin, dan kalau ini dalam komik bisa di tambah efek hujan dan petir kalau perlu, karena suasana hati mereka sama kacaunya dengan perumpamaan itu, lebih malah.

Disana, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah _high school _itu si pelayang dan si kasir tampan. _Oh.. _bahkan mereka sama mempesonanya dengan baju seragam itu. Berjalan kearah mereka.

eh?

.

Apa?!

.

_berjalan kearah mereka?_

_._

Dag. Dig. Dug.

.

.

"_annyeong_.." ucap mereka bersamaan

"..."

"hay.. aku sehun, Oh Sehun" #wink

Luhan membulatkan matanya

"Kim Jongin _imnida_.." #smile

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" #giggle

Baekhyun mengerap-ngerjapkan matanya

"kalian dari sekolah mana? sudah pulang?"

—_**jderr! **_

Sekolah? SEKOLAH? S. E. K. O. L. A. H. (?)

.

.

.

.

,

..._bahkan mereka sudah bekerja_

'_matilah aku..' _batin ketiganya nelangsa

.

.

.

.

**FIN OR TBC?**

**Choose one *laugh***

**Wkwkwkkk #tutupmuka**

**Gak jelas banget ya? huhuhuhuu****ㅠㅠ**

**Ini dapet ide dari mereka juga sih, semua **_**seme**_**-nya pada lebih muda dari si **_**uke**_**. Hahahaa **

**Mau lanjut?**

**RnR pleaseu? ***_**bbuing-bbuing **_


End file.
